Communicating Around the World
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: What if the characters spoke in their own language? 002's few minute's life of how he had to put up with-language. OOCish. Languages:English,French,German,Russian,and Japanese. Mostly English.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009**

**A random thought appeared from my mind****"What if each of the character's had their own language."****The main character seems like 002 because he is my favorite character...and it will make sense. Some people might need a bi-lingual computer to see some letters**** or need a friend who understands Japanese, French, German, Russian, and English. **

**And no, I am not going to translate them. Then you can't understand the feeling of reading mumbo jumbo. **

**WARNING: The translation might be a little off because I used the internet, 'language translations.' If it's wrong...blame Alta Vista: Babel Fish Translation.**

**Enjoy(?)**

* * *

On a hot summer day, 002 was sitting on the twin seat leather sofa, with his feet on the coffee table. He was not wearing the uniform, but just a white tank top and brown short pants. His long orange hair rested on the head rest, also dying from the heat. He cursed, "God it's hot! Why isn't the cooler working!?" 

As he sweared to the stupid heat, 009 walked in, also in tank top and shorts. 002 called, "Ah, 009! Good timing! Eh, can you get me a soda? The heat's killing me and I'm thirsty!!"

"何?"

002 stopped fanning himself and stared at 009. 009 also stopped and blinked back at 002. He asked again, "Can you get me a soda?"

"え？ケ・・・ケンユーゲット・・・？"

"Soda. So----da--."

"ソーダ・・・おお！"　009 slapped his fist on his hand and nodded in response. 002 took a deep breath when they finally understood each other. 009 smiled and asked, "どんなのがいい？"

"Oh never mind, I'll get it myself." 002 got out of his seat and trudged into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and got himself a Dr. Pepper. He handed 009 one, in case he 'said' he wanted one. "サンキュー"

"Sure whatever." 002 rolled his eyes and drank a mouthful.

"Oh. Le bon après-midi Voyagent en Jet et Joe." 002 and 009 froze. They turned to the voice. It was 003. She brushed her long brown hair and grinned at the two. "Est-ce que, je voyage en Jet peux avoir un verre de l'eau ? J'ai juste eu la pratique en matière de ballet, et j'ai si soif!"

"What!? Speak in English!"

"わかんない・・・アルヌール、日本語・・・話せますか？"

003 waited for any movement from the two, but they were both silent. Her eyebrow twitched-she was tired from her ballet practice and the heat was killing her too. "Quel est le problème avec vous deux? Très bien, soyez de cette façon!"

She stomped into the kitchen and fetched a glass of water and stormed into the living room. 002 frowned, "What's her problem?"

"俺また変なことしたのかな?" 002 frowned even more. Talking to a Japanese person was like talking to a rock. It didn't make sense. 002 left the living room and into the hallway.

In the hallway, the door opened and 004 appeared. He looked like he just woken up, his short white hair was a mess and his narrow eyes were narrower. 002 chuckled, "Good morning Albert. Do you know what time it is right now?"

004 bobbed his head, "Gutenmorgen Jet."

002 scratched his head、"I think I heard you say, 'good morning.' Am I right?"

004 shrugged, "Ich kann nicht Englisch sprechen."

"Stop. I don't understand you. I'll go see 001 and see if we can communicate with our minds…" he muttered quietly, "I hope he makes it in English…" 002 veered to 004 who rested his head against the door, "Do you know where Iwan is?"

"Iwan? Im Labor denke ich."

"POINT PLEASE." 002 gesticulated. 004 understood and pointed toward the end of the hallway where a vase was randomly decorated. The redhead thanked him and walked towards the random vase. He put his hand inside the vase where the hidden button revealed another hallway leading downstairs.

He saw Professor Gilmore and 001 working on a new invention. 002 was glad to meet Professor Gilmore for he was one of the few who understood English. "001! Can you make all of the Cyborg members talk in all one language!?"

001 tilted his head to the side, his soft blond hair falling down on his face. The baby looked at Professor Gilmore and asked, "002 справедливо сказали?"

002 stared at the language the baby replied, "What?" Finally, 002 lost it. "OH MY GOD!! WHY DO WE HAVE SUPER AMAZING POWERS THAT NO HUMAN CAN DO-YET WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE FUCKING TALKING ABOUT!?"

Professor Gilmore and 001 watched the unstoppably pissed Jet Link and the baby asked Professor Gilmore, "Он сумашедш на мне?"

The professor sighed, "I think I should upgrade the language packs…"

* * *

**THE END**

**Yes, this story was really confusing. Do not ask me what 003, 004, or 001 said because I know I will forget. But if you ask me to translate what 009 said, I can do that. I'm only Japanese and English.**


End file.
